


The Historian

by GreenJelly20



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: My First Fanfic, Other, They/Them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenJelly20/pseuds/GreenJelly20
Summary: To celebrate the release of the newest season I created an X Reader fanfiction for the fans who have gotten tired of self-inserts and want a unique new story for yourselves as you travel through the story. As Y/N you will learn more about yourselves and the land around you. I am going to be using only a first-person point of view in order to build the story more deeply and give the reader a sensation of perception. I am editing as I write the story so if you have suggestions or critique leave it below or send me a message. As of right now, I'm not sure if or how I'll add NSFW but my main concern is building your character and relationships with the main cast as they are not based on any character. Please enjoy yourselves. -JELLY
Relationships: Independent - Relationship, Own Plot, slow burn - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Historian

“Mommy, what is a jellyfish?”

“Y/N. Sweetie, where did you hear about that?”

“I read it in this book. Look mommy it’s so pretty!”

“Daddy will be upset if he finds you reading his books sweetie.”

“But mommy there are so many pretty things in the books!”

“How about I make a deal”

“What’s a deal?”

“Nevermind that. If I tell you what a jellyfish is you have to promise to put the book away. Okay, sweetie?”

“Yes, mommy. I promise!” 

“Okay then, come sit with me.” 

“Yay! Mommy gonna tell me about jellyfish!”

“Let’s see jellyfish are unique and beautiful creatures that are believed to once inhabited what is know as the ocean. They hold an aura of acceptance and caution. Due to their beautiful yet poisonous tendrils.” 

“Look mommy that one looks like your white dress!” 

“You think so, sweetie?”

“Mhm huh! You both look like a princess!”

“You’ll be a princess one day too or my little knight in shining armor!”

“Really?! You think so, mommy?” 

“Yes”

“When is Daddy coming home?”

“Daddy should be home by sundown once his patrol is over Y/N”

“I miss daddy! He’s never home mommy!”

“I know sweetie but he’s only doing what’s best for our family and you.”

“I know but….”

“How about you go pick some flowers to give to daddy as a surprise for when he comes home. Meanwhile, I’ll cook your favorite. How does that sound?”

“Okay. I’ll pick the prettiest flowers to make daddy smile and stay home longer!”

“Have fun sweetie. Try making friends with the other kids too.”

“But the other kids are mean and they call me weird!”

“Just make an effort okay? Make sure to come back before it gets too dark.” 

“Yes, mommy.”

“That’s my little devil. Now to prepare the food” 

Who knew that would be the last time I saw my mother? I barely remember what her face looked like. I don’t even remember if my father ever came to come that night. All I remember is the blood-curdling screaming and the moon’s reflection in puddles of blood in our garden. Next thing I knew I was being carried away by garrison officials to the unknown. My scarred and bruised legs dangling in the cool night as I held the hydrangeas in my arms. After what felt like hours being interrogated by the military police and growing numb by the hours. I was finally let go of the fact that I was a child and I had just lost my only known family. Since I had nowhere to go they made me spend the night in a cell. Only comforted by my tears and hydrangeas that I still unknowingly clung to. The man in the next cell over tried his best to comfort me by reading some stories from a book he had hidden in the brick wall. He gave me the book along with his condolences for my loss. All of which I had no understanding of, yet I reluctantly accepted. As I slipped into unconsciousness I wished I could have hugged my mother one last time.


End file.
